Explore Aloria
Aloria LANDMARKS POLITICAL PARTIES PERSONALITIES RELIGION ALORIAN CABINET Geography Aloria occupies Antaria's northwest corner. On Aloria's northeastern border is Dorvik; on its eastern border Kirlawa; on its southeastern border Dundorf; and along its southern border Rutania. The blue waters of the Verranderlijke Ocean wash ashore on Aloria's west coast. Aloria has five provinces: *Gavonshire, in Antarian River valley, is the location of the capital. *Kurmal, in the east, is home to the Kurmal Mountains. *Krentori, Aloria's southwestern province, is a warm region, dotted with rural villages. *Sildar, is a west-coast penisula. Lush subtropical forests grow along its green hillsides. Its coastline varies from rocky crags to sandy beach. *Ultran, on the northern coast, is known for its rural lowlands, and devout population. Demographics Population The most populous areas are in the north and east. The northern region consists the largest and most populated cities in the country. 25% of the population lives in the province of Ultran. The highest population is concentrated around the cities of Ultran and Port Liberty, wich are one of the largest towns in the country. The province of Kurmal, the largest province of Aloria, is also a very populated region. In Gavonshire, Sildar and Krentori the most populated areas are only concentrated in and around the large cities. Origin Kurmal has seen as the homeland of the Alorians. Alorians are a mix of Kurmal-natives (mostly Vetari and Concordia indians, and settlers from Dorvik and Kirlawa, who settle down in the Kurmal mountains around the year 0. This people were, and still are, considered as the native population of Aloria. During the 13th and 14th white explorers who traveled up the Antarian westcoast settled down on the Sildar peninsula, mostly colonists from the area of wich is now Rutania. More then thousand years later this resulted into a mixed white and native Alorian race. From the 20th century immigrants from other parts of the world came to Aloria, mostly from Quanzar, Cildania and Darnussia. Until today those immigrants still form a minority in Aloria, but their cultural influences are very effective on today's society. Language English is the official language in Aloria, and is spoken by almost 95% of the population. English in Aloria is notable for its Alorian dialect, or the Alorian slang, wich is most common in the rural areas of the country. A small minority of native-Alorians in the easth still maintains their native language, wich is called Kurmali. History see History of Aloria Government Aloria is a federal democratic republic: a nation composed of several territorial sovereigns united under a supreme central government. Aloria's provinces are famously empowered compared to provinces in other nations. They are charged with a large share of Aloria's governing responsibility, enabling Aloria's federal government to remain relatively small. Aloria's national government is a parliamentary democracy with a split head of state. Carmine Delgado wrote a Supreme Court opinion discussing some of the differences between the duties of the Cabinet, which is a branch of the Parliament, and the President, which is Aloria's head of statte. Generally, the President is charged with handling foreign affairs and military matters, subject to the laws of Parliament. While there is some disagreement as to what matters the Parliament may properly regulate in foreign affairs, it is generally agreed that Parliament determines the size of the military and Foreign Affairs budgets; that the Cabinet Ministers decide how those budgets are spent except where mandated by Parliament; and that the President performs all executive functions in defense and foreign affairs--i.e., functions requiring prompt, decisive action. The President is also the Gran Mof of the Armed Forces. Category:Aloria